Infinite Possibilities
by RuthieBelle
Summary: Alternate Titles Include: What the Constable Saw, A Closeted Affair, What the Inspector Learned, and a myriad more. An alternate look at what happened in 11x10 F.L.A.S.H.


Title: Infinite Possibilities

Author: RuthieBelle (aka RuthieGreen and Fallenbelle)

Rating: M

Summary: An alternate look at what happened during 11x10 F.L.A.S.H.

Notes: This is pretty much what you'd expect. Also, we don't own MM, or else work wouldn't be sucking Fallenbelle's will to live.

* * *

 ** _Day One of Three_**

 _…_ _Lying across the seat, arms and legs splayed as wide as she could muster in the small, cramped space, Julia tried_ _to stifle her moans as best she could by biting the back of her arm in an attempt to avoid catching the driver's attention. With her own back pressed against the wall of the carriage, William for his part was kneeling on_ _the floor, his face buried between her legs as his fingers expertly teased her into a frenzy. Meanwhile, passersby were unaware of the carnality going on in the cab as it sped through town…_

…Clutching at her throat in an attempt to gain some form of control, she was brought back to her senses, suddenly reminded that she was merely quite stationary at her desk in the morgue, experiencing yet another lurid, life-like fantasy. Sighing in disappointment, she stood up to get a grip on herself and paced the morgue to clear her mind.

This was just another occurrence of a strange phenomenon of late: her urges asserting control of her thoughts, _and body,_ even at work. She'd be at her desk, writing a report or responding to correspondence when she'd catch herself indulging in various fantasies. In her most recent one, she'd imagined that William had just had his way with her in a carriage as it drove through the city, their fellow citizens blissfully (and thankfully) ignorant.

Still feeling quite flushed, she stepped into the cooler to regain her composure. While William having his way with her in a carriage was most exciting, the pragmatic side to her insisted on wondering how such an assignation could ever happen…most carriages were quite small…unless she were to arrange for a large sedan to take them on a drive… But that still left the problem of what on earth she would ever tell the driver…

 _Perhaps some things were meant to remain a fantasy,_ she chuckled to herself as she stepped out into the autopsy bay and shut the cooler. Looking around her morgue, she noted that this was yet another of her fantasies, William taking her on her desk…

Catching her train of thought, she shook her head to clear it, and decided to inventory her supplies, a most un-sensual task. Yet her mind continued to perseverate on the problem. Yes, she had always enjoyed the sexual act, but these urges were overwhelming even for her considering she was typically able to keep her mind focused on the job.

 _Could it be the fertility treatments? And what if it's a sign that they've been successful? Perhaps I'll discuss it with William at lunch._

She jumped when Constable Higgins appeared at her elbow—she never heard him come in, so caught up she was.

 _Oh, good, a murder,_ she thought automatically. _I'll see William that much quicker…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The afternoon had proved to be quite busy with Mr. Howden's post-mortem, and her attempts at building a vacuum contraption to explain his unusual death, testing it out on one of the rats that had dared enter her morgue.

Stepping back to admire her afternoon's-worth of death, she decided to let William know she was ready to share her findings, when one of the urges overtook her again.

 _But this time, I will not settle for a fantasy, I rather intend to make one come true!_

She picked up the phone, uttering a single word once he announced himself: " _Lemniscate."_

William was trying hard to be good and to pay attention. _Very hard._

Ever since Julia's confession earlier today about having sudden episodes of overwhelming, hormonally-induced desire, a few things about her recent behavior fell into place quite plainly. They had always been well-matched in libidinous appetite; indeed just this morning they were almost late to work….

William smiled to himself in chagrin. Knowing she wanted him so fiercely had been a source of privately held pride… for a minute.

 _Here I thought it was my own charming self which inspired her…_

He shook his head, hoping to keep a straight face despite a certain amusement at the situation…never-mind a slightly punctured ego.

He knew he needed to focus on the investigation and keep his private life private, but it was rather challenging at the moment even with intriguing clues to turn over in his mind. Waiting for Henry to fetch a telephone switchboard operator for an interview, his thoughts wandered…

Julia's passionate kisses and firm hands on his flesh came easily to mind…a tingle in his groin answered memories from this morning and he found himself doodling figure-eights…

Henry brought Bonnie Clement around to interrupt his reverie. At the moment he was standing in his office, listening to Miss Clement explain to the Inspector there might be thousands of telephones connected by various Toronto Exchanges. He attempted to remain engaged by asking about reserving public telephones, doing some math in his head to calculate the exponential number of connections there might be…

Then his own telephone rang, the caller's whispered word galvanizing him.

Bounding excitedly out of the station house, William slowed his pace across the laneway to the morgue, furiously problem-solving the best method for satisfying his wife. He looked around for inspiration…a hansom was parked just at the curb. He hailed the driver to inquire if the cab was spoken for and if it could be had for a fast round trip.

William's hand was on the morgue door when it opened inward to Julia's bright countenance. He nearly fell into her. "Julia. You called?" he asked playfully. "There is a carriage down the street. It _is_ my dinner break, so I calculate we can easily get to our rooms and back, leaving plenty of time…"

Julia pulled him through the door by his tie, slamming it shut behind her and locking it. "William, dear, I don't believe we have that sort of time."

She hooked his lapels and planted a big kiss which he returned with gusto. "Julia, what are you thinking…?" Of course he knew exactly what that was. _She wants us to do this not just right now, but right here…!_ Surprisingly that only enflamed his own lust.

His eyes swiveled desperately, scanning the area before things got any more out of hand. "Is the other door locked as well?"

Julia hurried away to secure some additional privacy then returned to him, getting her hands under his jacket to remove it whilst he worked her tie off and undid buttons on her blouse. Her exposed neck lured him in…his lips grazed her skin, his tongue flicking a delicate line from behind her ear down to the curve where her shoulder started. His hands found her breasts while he sucked on that place she loved, eliciting a moan from her…

"Oh…Julia…" he paused for air, then swept her up by her bottom to place her on the desk, frustrated at how confounding her skirt was with the fabric refusing to push up. She had his own tie loosened and vest open, but their clothing was decidedly in the way.

"Not here…too exposed." She laughed at the joke, considering how 'exposed' the two of them were at the moment.

"Where? The cooler?—Too chilly I think. How about the cloak room?" When she smiled and nodded, William picked her up, walking the few steps to a wooden door.

Julia was pleased to see how quickly he had responded to her call.

It hadn't taken long for them to stumble into the coat closet together, grappling with their clothes and laughing. There was no time to be leisurely about the matter and they were unable to completely undress. Wordlessly, they decided which clothes were minimally necessary to remove and which could stay.

Instantly, William was unfastening her skirt and she was divesting him of his suspenders, throwing them into a corner to pull his shirt up and pants down, freeing his eager manhood. She stepped out of her skirt as it dropped and kicked it aside.

William captured her mouth in a deep kiss, and reached to slide her bloomers off her hips. His hands followed the curves of her buttocks, then dragged back up her inner thighs. Her legs parted for him, knees buckling when he discovered how meltingly soft she was, slipping his fingers into her warm, wet center. Julia's groan of pleasure drove him wild.

She shucked her bloomers off one of her feet before pushing him down on the cloak room's wooden chair. "I am going to have my way with you, William."

His eyes widened as he realized exactly what she meant by that statement, which thrilled her to no end. Straddling his lap, she sunk down upon him whilst taking his mouth in a fervent kiss to mask both of their moans.

Ensuring that she had good leverage on the chair's rungs, she began to move.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Julia was quite certain that she'd heard him mutter "she'll literally be the death of me", but the smile and look of joy on his face told her that he was not unhappy about the new demands being asked of him.

That and the spring in his step as he'd departed the morgue were all the clues she needed, that rather than be upset about their workplace trysts, he had most assuredly reveled in them. Just as she imagined, William was a wholehearted participant of the forays into their baby-making experiment.

 _As am I for that matter!_

Examinations complete, she'd wheeled Mr. Howden's body into the cooler and put away her science experiment after taking a quick peak at the rat's lungs, making a few additional notes about the rodent's appearance and how its lungs appeared identical to those of Mr. Howden.

Stepping back into the closet to put an apron away, she noticed what appeared to be a pile of something long and white lying on the floor. Closer inspection revealed William's suspenders.

 _I wonder how he's getting along without them?_

Giggling, she put them into her bag. She was going to wait until he asked before returning them. _They are as in the way as my corset…_ she thought.

 _Hmmm…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Day Two of Three_**

Julia had teased him this morning about the breeding habits of selected mammals, instructing him for instance that male lions copulate as often as twenty to thirty times a day or that boars can orgasm for half an hour. On the other hand she was so, 'ready' these days, he had a hard time keeping up with her brief yet powerful needs.

He felt giddy, thinking about it, a sudden vision coming on of a two minute rocket ride into the stratosphere in one of Mr. Pendrick's machines.

The real difficulty was not his pride, but that her information was delivered just as she alighted from the carriage outside the morgue. She finished her recitation with a glittering smile and an offhand, whispered comment about deciding to go _sans_ corset today, before sashaying away from his astonished gaze.

Now at his desk, her words were an enticing distraction from the case. _I do love a good sashay,_ he recalled delightedly.

He tried to concern himself with 'following the money'; uncertain if he should dissuade the inspector from investing in James Pendrick's scheme considering what they had discovered so far.

When that didn't work, he focused on Mr. Goddard's interesting invention and the application of Mr. Fessenden's transmitters for police work, using the chalkboard to sketch an idea. Mathematics or circuitry were usually reliable for capturing his mind. It did help him overcome a certain displeasure yesterday over Pendrick's comments to Julia…or rather, her apparently flattered reminiscence of the kiss he stole from her…

But not this time…He kept coming back to Julia's discourse on Darwinian principles—and sexual relations. _At least she did not lecture on the sexual cannibalism of arachnids or mantodea._ He set his chalk down, noticing he drew another figure eight.

 _I suppose if I have to die I will die happy._ He chuckled to himself, causing Henry to look over.

"Sir?"

William schooled his face, hoping he did not betray any wool-gathering. "Nothing, Henry. Please search Mr. Trenwith's desk."

He'd have to watch himself; Henry _was_ rather intuitive, he had to give him that.

 _But…_ he mused, _no corset…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Today was a relatively quiet day at the morgue, with only one post mortem to complete. That task quickly done as heart disease quickly showed itself to be the cause of death, and the report just as quickly dispatched, Julia wasn't sure if the slow day was a good thing or not.

On the one hand, it left her far too much time to create new fantasies with William. But on the other hand, it allowed her to have the opportunity to think about new scenarios with William.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair as yet another of these urges overtook her. The part of her that was an enthusiastic advocate of frequent sexual relations took pleasure in this state, as she believed such a thing was healthy.

The more professional side to her was annoyed that she couldn't bring her libidinous streak under control. She was better than this! She was stronger than this! As frustrating as this lack of control was, she conceded that it most certainly had to be a sign that her hormone drugs were working.

In frustration, she picked up the phone and asked to be put through to William's office. When he didn't answer, she called the bullpen and reached Higgins, who was not the same as George Crabtree when it came to discretion and sensitivity.

"Detective Murdoch is occupied at the moment, Doctor Ogden. May I take a message for him?" Higgins asked.

Deciding that her message had to imply to William the urgency with which he was needed, yet not wanting to arouse the young man's suspicion, she opted for a simple variation.

"Constable, write this word down and hand it to him immediately when he is free. _Lemon Skate_. Can you do that, Henry?" she asked

" _Lemon Skate, ma'am?"_ the man asked puzzledly.

"Yes, Henry. Lemon Skate. I assure you that he knows what it means," she explained before ending the call.

According to the clock, only an hour had passed, yet to Julia it had seemed an eternity of attempting to distract herself with organizing her poison samples.

But when he finally did come through her door, she could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

Slipping into the closet once more, they wasted no time.

"I believe that you cruelly informed me that you were wearing no corset this morning," he gasped when she nipped his ear lobe with her teeth.

"How was that cruel, William? How does whether or not I am wearing a particular undergarment affect you, _Willi-yam_ ," she replied, being her turn to gasp as he nibbled on her neck.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Mrs. Murdoch. You know exactly what you're doing to me," he answered as he pushed up her skirt. "I see you wore a looser skirt today," he added as he slipped her pantalettes down her legs.

"I see you've gone and found yourself another pair of suspenders. Was that absolutely necessary?" she asked, fingering them.

"They are if I don't want to embarrass myself by having my trousers fall down," he commented as he pulled her chemise off her shoulders.

"You're an ingenious sort, I'm sure you'll figure something out," she quipped as she pulled out a pair of scissors and laid ruin to them.

"Julia!" he yelped.

"What? If I can make do without a corset, why can't you lose a cumbersome item of clothing?" she asked with a smirk as she reached into his trousers and stroked his manhood.

"Gah," was his only response as all thought left his head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Murdoch! Did you take care of business?"

William swung around to the inspector, knowing a guilty look was probably replacing elation on his face. "Sir?" he temporized, a new kind of sweat forming on his body as his heart flipped—just as it was finally calming down. He could not imagine Brackenreid knew Julia and he were sneaking off to have relations.

His mouth got suddenly dry. _Could he?_

"Dr. Ogden. Did you get lucky?"

William's stomach plummeted. _Oh, no…_ William nearly swore under his breath. _How in Heaven's Name does he know…?"_ He tried to inhale, stutter something…but his superior plowed on.

"The case. Henry said she asked for you and you took off like your trousers were on fire." The inspector took his glasses off, gesturing with them. "Speaking of which your jacket is tucked into your waistband in the back…" He returned to his original topic. "I assumed Dr. Ogden had a new break in this bloody case. Miss Gong and Mr. Goddard are in your office right now going on about chaos or some such nonsense."

Brackenreid appeared to be waiting for some kind of answer. _Just brazen it out_ , he advised himself. "Yes, sir. Julia needed me for an unrelated matter." _Well, that is not exactly a lie…_

He waved his hand towards his office. "I'll see to that right away." He moved off as quickly as he could escape, adjusting his jacket and shirt as he went.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Day Three of Three_**

"Well, I must be off…much work to do, _"_ Julia said her goodbye to James Pendrick.

William particularly liked the form-fitting dress Julia chose today. He'd helped her get into it this morning while at the same time taking particular note of another new development in her undergarments. _Which was probably her intention_ , he knew _,_ the thoughts of which excited him. He could easily imagine them hugging her skin beneath the green velvet. William was aware he did not even bother to hide how his eyes lingered briefly on her retreat towards the morgue.

Pendrick's offer of dinner was generous and welcome; under any other circumstances William would have gladly taken the man up on it. He truly agreed to the offer of "next time," hoping there would be one, and soon.

At the moment he was preoccupied with imagining Julia getting ready for him. One glance around him to see who was watching, then William made a direct route to the morgue door. Inside, Julia was giving instructions to her attendants.

"Oh, there you are! Detective, I've let Mr. Pearce and Mr. Morgan know about our experiment and the risk of dangerous fumes or an explosion for at least, shall we say half an hour, just to be safe? They promise to divert anyone away from breaching the space." Julia had set out a jumble of glassware and tubing on a gurney for her supposed 'experiment.' She offered her most winning smile, telling the lie so glibly and so convincingly as she handed each man what appeared to be old gas masks and hearing protectors, that it made William quite nervous. He tried not to gape.

Once she was done demonstrating how to put the gear on, she proceeded with more orders. "Now gentlemen, I am stationing you at each entrance with strict instructions. No one enters until either the detective or myself opens the door. Off you go. William? Will you do the honours for Mr. Pearce?"

He caught her by the waist as she came back down the ramp from locking Mr. Morgan out. "My, my. This is quite the surprise. You have been busy…and devious." He pulled her close, keeping his fingers out of her hair to keep the coiffeur tact. "Thirty whole minutes, this is a luxury indeed," his voice already hoarse with desire.

"Well, husband, one of my sources tell me that if I lie still on my back afterwards, it increases the chance of conception, so…" She swept her hand towards a pile of other protective gear which was held off the floor by a cot. "I planned this all, just in case inspiration struck."

Julia put her arms around him and walked backwards to the bed, keeping up a patter as she went. "But as we are also taking quite a scientific approach to all this, I have done my research on a woman's menstrual cycle, looking for the prime window of fertility." She kissed him with each disclosure. "One: I have determined the average number of days in my cycle which is twenty eight. Two: I have discovered the particular days of my cycle I am most likely to be fertile, which are these past two days and today. Three: my temperature was up this morning. And Four: the urge is very, _very_ strong…"

As she said this William felt his desire firming up, bumping against her as they moved. "Mine as well," he whispered.

"…and I can recline," she mentioned, motioning towards the cot.

William said nothing, but she stood transfixed as a slow smile spread across his face as he twirled her around.

"William? Whatever do you have in mind?" she wondered.

"You mean to tell me that we have this place to ourselves for the next half an hour, and you want me to settle for a cot?" he asked.

"William?" Julia queried as she noticed he was now backing her towards her desk. "William!" she shrieked delightedly as realization dawned.

"You will be able to recline…but later. Have you any idea how many times over the years that I have fantasized about taking you right here?" he asked as he deftly peeled her skirt down.

"Mmm, you must enlighten me. I'm sure that you know just exactly what you're going to do, don't you?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I do, indeed, Doctor," he murmured in her ear as he turned her around again to bend her across her desk.

 _"_ _William!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Epilogue:_**

"Higgins! Get in here and close the door, will you?" Brackenreid bellowed as the constable came rushing in as he was bid.

"Sir," the man replied, standing at his superior's desk.

"Don't just stand there, Higgins. Pour us both a drink and sit down, will you," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." The constable was never going to turn that down, moving with alacrity he seldom demonstrated for paperwork.

"Have you noticed anything unusual with the Detective and Doctor Ogden, Higgins?" Brackenreid asked.

"Sir?" Higgins replied, looking around nervously.

"Don't play naïve with me. Crabtree is off eating frog legs and I can't ask him, so you'll have to do," he barked. "What's happening with Murdoch and Ogden? Need I remind you that this is fine scotch?" he asked, gesturing towards his glass.

"No, sir. I don't know if I should say…" he replied, squirming in his seat.

"Of course you should bloody say. Out with it!" the man snapped.

"Well, sir, they remind me of when you and the missus have been fighting and then you make everyone leave and then pull the shades down in your office," Higgins hurriedly said.

Brackenreid's face flushed, then smiled. "Are they now? Bloody Hell—"

Relaxing as he saw that this was exactly the sort of information his boss was after, Henry smiled and took a big pull from his glass. "Yes, sir. She calls, he runs over there at once. She calls and he isn't here, she leaves a code word as a message and says he'll understand. As soon as he gets that, he hurries out again at once…and runs over there. Each time, when he hurries back, he's out of breath and not looking like himself," Henry added.

"Not looking like himself, how? I saw him yesterday, and it was like he had dressed in a hurry. There's usually not a hair out of place with Murdoch, and yesterday, there suddenly was. Like that?" the older man asked.

"Yes, sir." Higgins sly smile confirmed Brackenreid's suspicions. "I don't think I would want my wife to work, but I must admit, the thought of being able to uh, see her whenever I wanted is most interesting," Higgins laughed.

"Well, it would seem that she's the one who calls him when she wants to see him. Of course, she's the one with the money in the relationship, but it's a helluva way to be beholden," Brackenreid snorted as he polished off his own glass.

"Yes, sir. I've decided that if it comes to that, I don't really mind, sir," Higgins quipped.

Brackenreid tossed his head back and laughed. "Of course you bloody don't, Higgins. No man in his right mind would. Off with you then…to Miss Newsome I assume." He winked.

The inspector dismissed Higgins then gazed over to his detective's empty office with a huge smile on his face. "I didn't think the old mucker had it in him!" Brackenreid saluted, raising his glass in the air in a toast. "Atta boy, Murdoch!"


End file.
